Uchiha reunion
by FallingBroken
Summary: What's gonna happen when Itachi sets up a clan reunion and invites Sasuke, when their clan is extinct? And why does SAKURA show up too?


If only I owned Naruto…. w 

You know my ooc Sasuke ish sexy 8D

Ok, so this is the result of listening to "Crazy Bitch" 40 times, drinking 4 bottles of Lipton green tea, and trying to find a lame explanation to ban any homework doing. Nee, I'm pooped now. OvO

…But I really liked how it turned out I guess. It took longer than I wanted, I was trying to watch Inuyasha on Adult Swim at the same time XP (God so help me, my brain blew up trying to do two things at once, BUT I DID IT ALL FOR YOU GUYS!)

O YA, one more thing. Suggestions for new fics would be awesome, I love making more, but right now my brain is burned out. ;;

AGES-

Itachi- 23

Sasuke- 18

Sakura- 18

Kisame- LOL EATS MY LEGGO!!! **clueless :D**

NU! ITS NOT KISAME x ITACHI! EW! They just live together because they are teammates. LOLZ, akatsuki is to poor to buy them separate apartments B

"KISAME! KISAME!" Itachi squeaked happily.

"What is it?" Kisame replied from in front of the stove where he was frying bacon.

"We got mail…" Itachi said trailing off.

It was actually a rare event. Each morning Itachi would shuffle out of bed with a warm coffee cup in hand, and walk out to the mailbox, where, he would get tons of weird stares, but no mail.

Itachi set the letter on the table and walked down the hall to the bathroom. When he returned the envelope was un-sealed on the table.

"What did it say?" He asked eagerly.

"Hn, some junk mail. I thought I told them we didn't want stuff like that. Do me a favor and trash it, would you? Thanks." Was the only reply, Kisame didn't even turn around.

He scrambled over and grabbed it, but on the way to the garbage something caught his eye. The words were all there, written in big bold letters.

"**EACH REUNION YOU HOST, THE MORE MONEY **_**WE**_** PAY **_**YOU**_**!"**

He un-folded the rest of the letter and skimmed it over

"_Here at Family's Matter INC.© we would like to bring up the latest decrease in our business. Talking it over, all the employees here believe in you. Host your clan reunions with us ___

_But wait! There's a bonus! Now, not only paying the small fee of $240.56 we will also throw in not only a clan reunion (included with food, games, and annoying talks about how you've been doing)…but we also give you an added $56.00!_

_Give us a call!_

_1800-familys-matter"_

Itachi ran back into the kitchen.

"Kisame. I have to do this! I need the 56 bucks!"

"…"

(**A/N**; This Is where I run in and glomp Itachi for being so dumb XD)

Itachi busily starting making plans. He would zoom this way and that, scribble reminders everywhere, and squee in and out of the doorways.

"Oh no! Stupid me, I forgot about the guests!"

He reached for the phone and began dialing Sasuke's number (**A/N**; Whoa, why does he have that?!?) There was ringing once. Twice.

"Hello?" Came the hyper voice from the other end.

"Eh, I need to speak with Sasuke…"

"Uh..Uh..Uh, Sasuke can't come to the phone right now, can I take a message?"

"Who are you anyways?"

"My name is Sakura."

There was a slight pause. Sasuke has a girlfriend? Itachi thought briefly.

"Are you his wife?"

The only reply was some rustling noises and far-off yelling.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, oh, sorry. So what was it you wanted to tell Sasuke?" Sakura sounded stressed

"I was wondering if he could make it to the family reunion!"

"Uh, The _UCHIHA_ family reunion?" Her voice was puzzled

"Yeah…"

"Oh, well, he'd love to come! But right now, I have to go."

Then the line ended and Itachi sat while the phone receiver started to beep.

------

"Sasuke-teme!" Sakura shouted. "Stop yelling please, use your inside voice!"

Sasuke was upstairs in the bathtub screaming bloody mercy. It always happened like this, Sakura would barge her way in and make him do all of this weird kid stuff. "It's for your own good!" He would remember her say again and again. Ever since he returned to Konoha all it's ever been is

"Sasuke, eat your peas."

"Sasuke, don't forget to scrub behind your ears."

"Sasuke, please pick the toys up from the floor."

"AWH WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" Sasuke wailed out the bathroom door.

Angrily he pushed his way out of the bath water and trudged tword the door, slipping a few times on the way out. He would show Sakura! He would kill her off in one hit!

He trudged out into the hallway, where he stopped and blushed.

Sakura was standing in front of him, and, he was naked.

She fell to the ground with a thud. Well THAT was easier than expected! Sasuke thought, stepping over her fainted pale body.

When she awoke on the floor, everything was blurry. She didn't remember a thing.

She inhaled. Maybe if she got enough oxygen in her lunges, they would burst…

"Sakura? Are you ok?" Sasuke poked his head out of his bedroom.

"Yeah, I'm fine…"

There was a deep red blush on both of their faces, but the silence was broken soon.

"Itachi called, he wants you to go to the family reunion."

"WHAT?!" The door flung open and in moments he was on top of Sakura shaking her. "You didn't tell him I was coming…DID YOU?" He shouted.

"No. I mean yes…Uh, maybe."

"SAKURA!"

"Well how could I tell if he was telling the truth or not, I mean…It's kind of hard to have a clan reunion when there are only minimal Uchihas' LEFT!" She screamed

"Hn...Your right…" Sasuke Shrugged as he rolled off of Sakura and stood up. "But I'm still not going…"

3 Days Later 

"SAKURA! I SAID I WASN'T GOINGGG!" Sasuke shuddered in the corner.

Sakura ignored that comment, and trotted off into the kitchen to make a new batch of tranquilizer. Evil thoughts were going on inside her head. Who said she wasn't as evil as all the rest?

Moments later, with needle in hand, Sakura returned to the living room with a smirk on her face. She walked slowly over to Sasuke's wet mushy crying shaking body and gently touched his left shoulder as she hurriedly thrust the needle into his right. Immediately he landed with a thud on the ground behind him.

"Bingo."

--

It was reunion day, and Itachi was rushing this way and that. He had rented a nearby park and was busily decorating it with various colored streamers and balloons. A piñata was hung on a faraway tree branch, and bowls of chips, pickles and sushi were scattered on tables.

Kisame walked around and surveyed the area.

"Itachi, did you really need the sushi…" He asked grimly (**A/N**; get it? Haw…)

"Duh!" Itachi replied, making a slapping noise against his cheek.

"What about this…piñata? It looks like my grandma.."

"Uh, well…that's enough of this now, why don't you go and munch on some chips?"

Itachi pushed Kisame over to the food tables and turned his head when he heard a car door open.

"Ohiyo!" Shouted a pink haired woman in bleached shorts, and a red tank. There was a moaning sound coming from the passenger's side, and she rushed to attend to it. "Now now Sasuke…" Itachi heard her whisper.

"Uh, who are you?" He asked, stunned.

She looked up suddenly and smiled tenderly, then ran over to greet him.

"I' am Haruno Sakura." She said, sticking her hand out. After a few moments, she sighed and peeped "Shake it.."

"Oh, Sorry..Uh, Sakura." He replied muffled. "Is Sasuke here?"

"Yea, he's in the car…a little shy."

Insert cliff hanger here 

_**5 reviews, and I make more. Please review! What will happen to poor Sasuke? What does Itachi think of Sakura? Why does Kisame think Itachi's piñata looks like his grandma? All these answers and more, on the next CHAPTER!**_

_**1**__**st **__**out of 3 chaps. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! (Also please tell me if there is something that you would like me to change, or suggestions. I'm not a very experienced, or good fanfic writer. So...anything is appreciated!) Spanks!**_

Fallingbroken


End file.
